We Are The Future
by Silvery-White Pearl
Summary: "This is why we fight" The perspective of all 12 children along with both Morgans on why they fight.


We Are The Future

"**Long after my comrades and parents were dead and gone, it yet protected me. In the end, it was all I had left. It was constant. It never deserted me."**

Mother. Why am I not strong enough for you? I try. I really do. That is why I adore my armor so much. It protects me from this world that even you are so afraid of. All you care about is trying to be strong, but I see you crying, calling for father after he fell on the battlefield. You curse and you hold you head high, yet you cry with tears pouring down your face. You fly down the battlefield on your horse; leaving me behind with only my armor to protect me. You scream bloody curses as you leave me behind. You preach to me of the honor of death on the battlefield, but I cry when you finally fall in a blaze of glory. Mother, what are you fighting for? I fight to be worthy of being your partner in battle.

* * *

"**Aw, horse apples! Ain't no good, Ma. The words just don't fit in my mouth. I feel like I'm gonna chomp my own tongue off here."**

Dancing without trippin' , tasting tea, and playin' violin. Is this truly what life is about? You hold these things higher than me, Ma. Prim and proper is that what you want me to be? You look at me with such disdain; like I'm not worth your noble blood. Am I a disappointment? I can't be the nobleman you want me to be. You hold on to yer old traditions while the world is fallin'. You shake as you talk about pops; while you sharply insult my deficencies. I'm not made for to be a gentleman. I want to fight in order to make you see who I really am.

* * *

"**No, I... I have to be strong. Everyone expects me to. I can turn into a dragon, you know? So I have to put on a brave face and protect everyone, just like you do."**

Who were you mother? Were you as immature and childish as everyone say you were? I want to meet you. I want you to hold me. I am scared. I may break at any moment now. I want to experience a real childhood, not grow up so fast. I want to be held in your arms and be told that everything is okay. I can't keep up this façade anymore. I am not old enough to feel as if I'm ready to die. The world is falling and I want someone to lean on and love me. I want your comforting voice and your brilliant smile. I need you mother. I want to fly with you one day as a manakete because I can't keep standing alone. I fight for your memory.

* * *

" **I waited for them, of course. Waited for the day that they might come home to me. ...But only Minerva returned."**

Mother, I miss you. I will wait for you forever, but I am scared. Risen is everywhere and there is no one to hold me. The village people are kind, but they are worried about their children and I do not blame them. I want to see you, mother. I miss you and your rose-scented red hair; telling me stories of how you met Minerva and served in the war. Now you are off to find another war and you have not come back. Please Mother. I want to ride Minerva with you again. Feel the breeze and fly in the sky where there will be no more smoke and fire. My patience is endless, but I am not a stoic statue. I will break soon, but I will fight if it means that we will be happy once more.

* * *

"**You think that she was worried for my safety? That...she loved me?**

I wonder if you had ever said, " I love you", to me before. You would curse me and hex me. I would stand because you are my mother and I love you. Why are you obsessed with that "Robin", mother. I think that you say Robin's name more than you say mine. Father was kind and he understood, but mother you never seem to love me. Maybe you are ashamed to have such a timid and cowardly daughter like me, but you mean the world to me. I will do anything for a life where you love me and I could make you proud. I will fight for your love.

* * *

"**I'm going to grow strong, too! I'll be so powerful and mighty, I'll bring honor to you and the taguel name!"**

You are so beautiful and powerful and in comparison I am just a child. I will keep up the taguel legacy that you are so proud of alive. I am the last taguel alive and I have never felt so alone before. There is no one in the world that could understand how I feel. How could you be so confident, mother, when you were the last of your kind? Is there more to being a taguel? I feel like a coward every time I run, but is it justified or cowardly. I struggle to find the balance. I promise that I will bring honor to our kind. I fight for my survival and bring the pride to your eyes, Mother.

* * *

"**I've WANTED to for, like, ever! ...I wanted to tell you everything. But then I thought about losing you again and it... I can't do it... I can't be alone again! I WON'T!"**

Intelligence, beauty, and skill. Can there be any other word to describe you other than perfect, Mother? Of course you just had to have one weakness mother. You love Chrom more than anything in the world don't you? The things you feel for him is greater than any love you had ever given to father or even me. I could still remember the way father gave his life for Chrom. That name disgusts me like nothing else. He ruined our family before it was even started. Is that why you fight mother? In hopes that a married man may even consider the feelings that you have for him? Maybe I am selfish. Is it selfish to want my own mother to think of me when she fights? I won't lose you Mother. I won't lose you to battle or Chrom. I fight so that I will never be alone again.

* * *

"**You never cease to amaze me, Mother. You're breaking new ground. Uncovering new truths about the world! I'll never catch up by merely reading about the discoveries of others. Please allow me to join you in your observations."**

I have grown up on a house made up of books. I love it. The cold writing that will last a thousand years. This was the facts, mother. It was the information that could never be challenged throughout history. I want to learn with you mother. I want to find things and create things with you by my side. Maybe it's the beauty of finding something that will last forever. I will never know as much as you do, but I can create, Mother. Invention is just as great as knowledge. I will do the things you do not have the chance to do. But cold facts cannot replace the warmth I have lost when you left me alone to discover the truth. If you tell me that everything is alright while the world burns down; I will happily accept it. I fight to figure out the mysteries and find the truth.

* * *

"**I'd try to imagine what you'd say as you watched me."**

Mother, am I do this right? Are my steps the same as the ones you have done before me? I dance on your grave because I want you to feel proud of me. They underestimate me and hate me, Mother. They don't want me to smile in this chaotic world. They don't want happiness when so many lives have been lost. Are they right? Is it not right to grin and chase after girls while the world dies? What would you say Mother? You are a famous dancer who brings smiles the faces of people everywhere. Am I talented enough? Should I follow this dream. I will fight, Mother. To make you proud and keep happiness alive. I will fight to keep a smile on the faces of the people I love.

* * *

"**The point is, I was raised on such stories, and they gave me strength and inspiration."**

Mother! Look at this flower necklace I made for you! Can you tell me about how you saved Chrom from those knights from Fort Ferox, Mother! You were so brave. You flew down on a majestic pegasus and swept him off his feet didn't you, Mother? I want to be like that! People will remember my name. I will be remember as the great hero of legend. I will protect everyone from the Risen. I will be the shining hero on the white pegasus. I want to fight to be the hero that saves the lives of everyone. Just like you Mother! Heroes always have their happy endings right?

* * *

"**Look, I'll protect you, okay? I promise. Now just, PLEASE stop!"**

Mother. I want to be a hero of legend. My hero blood trembles at the thought of winning wars all by myself. Don't worry Mother. I will repay you for healing my wounds. I promise to forever protect you mother. Missletain and I will kill a thousand men to save you. You don't have to cry anymore. I will take down anything that makes you sob. I will gladly face the world if it will stop your tears Mother. I will be your hero. I fight to protect you.

* * *

"**You read my entire thought process! ...And here I thought I was being so clever."**

I'm too cheerful, Father. That's what a lot of people have told me. Is it true? Is my cleverness not really clever at all compared to you? It is hard to follow your footsteps, Father. You leave such a great legacy that I have no hope of making you feel proud. You can read my mind. There is nothing I can do that surprise you. I feel so proud to have such a great father, but sometimes I feel like I can never make you proud. I'll work harder than ever to be a great tactician. You mean the world to me, Father. I fight to keep you alive.

* * *

"**But know this—one of these days, I WILL outmaneuver you!"**

I love you, Mother. You are my world. You are perfect and beautiful. I have heard stories of how you strategize while effortlessly fighting. Of how you crashed and burn the Plegian ships to destroy the Valm battleships. You are all I remember of my past. Maybe its in my blood to be so hot-headed. When I'm met with a challenge I will do whatever I can to beat it. I love you mother. I will fight for you. You teach me your tactics and one day I dream of surpassing your skills. I fight to make you proud because you never want me to repeat your mistakes.

* * *

"**It feels good to share a secret. It's been too long. You were always sharing little tidbits with me in the future."**

There are always dark bags under your eyes now, Father. There are no more picnics in the garden or stories at night. You are always so serious nowadays. You spend nights upon nights without sleeping. I remember the days when we use to sit with each out and you would tell me stories of the great heroes of the past. My favorite was always Marth, the great Hero-King. These stories gave me such strength. If these heroes can beat the great villains of their time; maybe I will be able to help Father as well. I can remember that horrible day when the Aunt Lissa came home half-dead bringing news of your death, Father. She said that you were killed by your best friend and those words burned into my brain. As the Shepherds fall one by one, it was upon my shoulders to protect the world. It is too hard for a single girl who has the weight of the world on her shoulders. I fight to save the world. I fight to keep your legacy alive, Father.

"_We are the future. We are the heroes. This is why we fight. We fight for our parents. We fight for our world."_

**Read and Review. This is my first FE:A fanfic so excuse messed up plot. I worked very hard on this so I would appreciate any feedback. Also longest fic ever for me. If you find any grammar mistakes please tell me because grammar isn't my strong point**

**-SWP**


End file.
